The present invention relates to a color changeable photo-decorative pencil torch, for example, suitable for a illumination, a great number of which are taken by numbers of people at a night meeting and turned on at the same time and then moved in the various directions, for example, vertical and/or horizontal directions to produce an optical ceremony or the like, or suitable for a toy to coax a baby or child.
For example, fire such as torch has been used for a illumination which produces an optical ceremony for a long time. However, the lightening by fire such as torch accompanies a danger of a fire. And furthermore, the illumination by fire can't be performed indoors such as a concert hall since the fire is strictly prohibited.
Then, an electric light was invented as the means for illumination. The illumination by means of an electric lamp or a fluorescent lamp is currently used. And further, an electric torch which is a portable lightening means was invented as the result of the inventin of an electric cell and has been used as the small size indoor and outdoor lightening means. A pencil torch is a kind of the electric torch and the lamp and the electric cells used are generally small and thus generally refers to a small size electric torch. The pencil torch attached with a colored cap, for example, a colored cap made of plastic or glass separatedly produced can be used not only for lightening purposes but also for signaling at night or producing an optical ceremony by turning the light on. However, with the conventional pencil torch, it is necessary to detach a colored cap from a lamp and attach another colored cap to the lamp if changing the color thereof in the state of lightening. In addition, the illuminating color of the conventional pencil torch is restricted to the one depending on the colored cap and the color of the illuminated light of the pencil torch is not ever-changing and thus is not sufficiently effective as the illuminating means for producing a ceremony.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a "color changeable photo-decorative pencil torch" which has interests not only as a lightening means but also as a toy, said pencil torch being small in size and suitable for carrying, said pencil torch having an illumanant, said illuminant shining beautifully at the time of being turned on, said pencil torch having scattering members, the color of light scattered at the scattering members ever-changing only by being swayed or moved, and the illumination thereof being not restricted to one direction and being scattered.